


Doomsday

by pikawrites



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikawrites/pseuds/pikawrites
Summary: This is a poem based off of  Rose and Ten's parting. It is very short, but I figured I would publish it.





	Doomsday

Rose said "I love you"  
Now a five worded phrase  
"Rose Tyler I-"  
The Doctor begins as he fades  
Leaving her stranded out on the beach  
Where he will never again be able to reach  
Rose is alone on Badwolf Bay  
Never hearing what old Ten had to say  
Now his hearts are torn in two  
And the Doctor is blue


End file.
